


Reverse Morals

by Bloody_Princess (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adopted Work, Adorable Judith Grimes, And it isn't very pretty, Dark, Dark Carl Grimes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, He's going through some things, Major character death - Freeform, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bloody_Princess
Summary: ⭐Changes from the original story⭐N/AParagraphs rewritten, same plot, same pairings, same events just rewrittenOriginal chapters by ToGay4You





	Reverse Morals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToGay4You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToGay4You/gifts).



> ⭐Changes from the original story⭐  
> N/A  
> Paragraphs rewritten, same plot, same pairings, same events just rewritten  
> Original chapters by ToGay4You

Carl sat up in his room Judith on his lap and a toy he was showing her but she didn't seem impressed. Carl sighed and went to her room and put her on a couple cushions he walked out and shut the door. He walked downstairs to find his dad an Michonne talking so he tried to ignore them but they noticed him

"Hey Carl where is Judith and your bandage?" Rick asked him once he noticed the teen enter.

"Judith is in her room and it just irritated me so i took it off" Carl motioned to the gaping hole in his face

"Negan is coming today" Michonne spoke up

"What?!" Carl yelled unable to keep his emotions at bay. "Why?"

"We have to give him at least half of our supply now," Rick offered seemingly indifferent at the comment. "After all that's our deal."

Carl was taken aback at his fathers calm tone so he walked out he needed to find Enid.

He soon found her she was by the lake reading a comic so he sat down next to her

"Oh hi Carl whats up" Enid sounded depressed

"You should be answering that question for yourself" Carl said nudging her until she told him

Enid started speaking so he stopped nudging her "I'm going over the walls today you coming"

"Nah, my dad needs me here" and with that Carl left her to do her stuff

Carl heard the gate open and a couple horns which means Negan is here

He watched the trucks stop and one of there doors opened to reveal a tall man with blonde hair and a half burned face then next came negan looking around pleased.

Negan's eyes soon landed on Carl and smirked Carl looked away with hate clearly on his face.

"Come on load up my shit while I snoop around."

Carl walked to his house to go put Judith in a safe room but it looked like negan got here first he was just looking around the kitchen!

"What the hell are you doing" Carl said with venom

Negan turned around grinning. "You look...fucking disgusting." The teen's heart stopped and his body became ridged. "Like a monster out of a cheesy horror movie."

Carl looked down and shed a tear he knows he has to ignore him but he cant.

Negan suddenly grabbed Carl's shoulder "Shit ah I'm sorry kid."

He shuffled looking off to the side not wanting to meet the man's eyes.

"You kinda look like a badass." With that Negan let go of him and walked out of the house

"Wait what?" Carl muttered instinctively covering his damaged eye with the palm of his hand. His eye trailed after the man as a soft murmur left his lips. 

"He just complimented me..."


End file.
